


Fantasy

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven of Nine has been using her imagination. After the episode Hope and Fear (where Arturis kidnaps Seven and Kathryn) Seven is prompted to tell her captain about her fantasies.





	1. Chapter 1

“I enjoyed making you angry at me.”

“You...what?” Kathryn asked uncertainly. Surely she hadn't heard correctly. She and Seven of Nine were drinking tea – or in her case coffee- in her quarters after their most recent near-death experience in the Delta Quadrant. An alien named Arturis had tried to have them assimilated.

“The last few months you and I have had several...disagreements.”

“Uh-huh,” Kathryn said, sipping her coffee.

“I may have...instigated several of those arguments.”

“Seven... _why_?” she asked, too tired to be angry and wanting to understand.

“I am...uncertain. I...enjoyed it when you would get angry. When you would yell at me.”

“Why would you want me to yell at you? I don't like having to yell at anyone, especially you, Seven.”

“I enjoyed it. I don't have a better word for the emotion I felt. I enjoyed when you would yell at me. I imagined you striking me.”

“Striking – Seven I would never hit you!” she said, appalled. “Are you saying...you _wanted_ me to hit you?”

“Yes,” Seven said, then straightened slightly. “That is...not good.”

“Uh...” Kathryn was at a loss for words.

“I have made you uncomfortable. I should leave,” Seven said, starting to stand.

“No, wait,” she said, putting a hand on her arm. “Sit back down. We can talk about it. It's not bad, Seven, at least I don't think so. It's...confusing.”

“It is,” Seven agreed, sitting back on the couch. “Very confusing.”

“So you want to be hit by someone?”

“By you,” Seven corrected.

“Specifically by me?”

“Yes.”

“You want _me_ to hurt you?”

“Well I do not think you _could_ physically damage me, at least not seriously. Your fists are tiny and ineffectual.”

Kathryn looked down at her hands and absently flexed them.

“So if you don't think I could hurt you, why would you want me to strike you?”

“I believe I would enjoy it.”

“You believe you would enjoy it,” she repeated, dazed. “...Hit you how?”

“I imagine you yelling at me for being subordinate. Slapping me across the face...striking me repeatedly upon my posterior.”

“S...spanking. You want me to spank you,” she said, mouth dry.

“I would not ask you to. It is obviously unacceptable, repulsive to you.”

“Not...not as much as it should be.”

“Captain?”

“I mean, I...well we're all prone to fantasy, Seven. I'm not saying I haven't had certain similar...thoughts.”

Seven looked at her, intrigued, but said nothing.

“I need another coffee,” Kathryn muttered, walking over to the replicator.

“You have fantasized about...spanking me? Or of being spanked?” Seven asked curiously.

“Ah, I...the former,” she said, cheeks red.

“This causes you embarrassment. Why?”

“Well, Seven...between two adults that sort of thing is considered...well...inherently sexual.”

“Yes,” Seven said simply. “I am aware.”

Kathryn nearly dropped her coffee cup. She sat back down on the couch before her knees could get out.

“Are you saying...what are you saying, Seven?”

“I know you are attracted to me, Captain. It is not obvious to everyone but it is obvious to me. When you see me, your pupils dilate. When we are in close proximity like this your heart rate increases to 152 beats per minute. When you touch me-”

“Seven...”

“I reciprocate your feelings, Captain. I find you very attractive. Your hair, your eyes...Your scent is pleasing. Everything about you is pleasing to me, Captain.”

“Call me Kathryn, Seven. You can't...this is all so...unexpected.”

“It is unexpected for me to find you have similar desires. I wonder...if you are still angry with me over our argument earlier? I called you inefficient, weak, irrational. That was...highly insubordinate of me, don't you think?”

“Seven?”

“Perhaps I should be punished for my lack of respect?”

“Seven...” Kathryn leaned forward and set her coffee cup on the table. Seven let out a sound of surprise when Kathryn grabbed her and pulled her down across her lap. Then she brought her hand down hard against her ass and Seven gasped softly. She rested her palm against Seven's ass lightly a moment, squeezing her through the biosuit.

“How was that, Seven?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

Kathryn stroked her ass lightly through the biosuit before bringing her hand down again. She struck her several more times – part of her enjoying it, part of her wondering what the hell she was doing...all of her craving to know how much better it would feel without the biosuit. When Seven began to whimper and squirm in her lap, she paused.

“Seven? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no. Don't – never stop,” she whimpered.

Kathryn chuckled, rubbing her ass, feeling the heated skin through the biosuit. She ran her hand up along Seven's back, skimmed the back of her neck lightly. Then she pulled the pin that held Seven's hair in place, letting her blonde hair fall loose. She ran her hand through it, something she had always wanted to do. It was softer than she'd ever imagined.

She trailed her hand back down to her ass and smacked her. Seven let out a loud moan that surprised them both and sent a wave of desire through the captain.

“How would you feel about removing your biosuit?” Kathryn asked, her voice husky.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seven leapt up so fast Kathryn worried she'd offended her. But then Seven was reaching for the clasp of her biosuit. Kathryn spotted a wet spot on the biosuit between Seven's legs and her mouth went dry. She licked her lips unconsciously.

Seven unfastened the biosuit and began to pull it off.

“Wait,” Kathryn said before Seven's breasts were exposed.

“Captain?” she asked, quirking her ocular implant. Kathryn didn't bother to correct her. Starfleet would no doubt take her pips if they knew just how enticing it was to hear the gorgeous blonde call her 'captain'. How arousing it was. She clenched her thighs together as she stood up from the couch.

“Allow me,” Kathryn said in a low voice. She grasped the soft fabric of the biosuit and slowly pulled it off.

Kathryn's heart beat faster as she pulled the fabric away from Seven's breasts. Pale, creamy skin, tipped with light pink nipples that hardened when exposed to the cool air of the captain's quarters. She fought the urge to take one of the nipples into her mouth or to bury her face between those voluptuous breasts.

She continued to pull the biosuit down, revealing thin metal bands of an implant on Seven's stomach. The bands arched down ending in a starburst implant on her hip, similar to the one on her cheek.

She pulled the biosuit down past her hips then her thighs, revealing a thatch of blonde curls that were drenched with the wetness of her arousal. Arousal Kathryn could smell. A salty scent that made her mouth water.

Breathing hard Kathryn pulled the biosuit the rest of the way down to her ankles and Seven stepped out of it. Kathryn straightened and observed Seven in all of her splendid nudity. Seven stood at attention with her hands clasped behind her back as the captain circled her slowly.

Her ass was still pink and Kathryn laid her palm lightly over it, feeling the warmth.

“Bend over, place your hands on the arm of the couch to brace yourself,” Kathryn ordered.

Seven obeyed silently. When Kathryn brought her hand down hard against her ass, Seven moaned again. Kathryn struck her repeatedly, obsessed with the obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh.

“Does that hurt?” Kathryn asked when the skin had turned gloriously red.

“Yes, but...”

“But what?”

“It feels good. It's not rational.”

“No,” Kathryn said, stroking the heated flesh lightly. “It's not rational. I shouldn't enjoy causing you pain either, should I? But it feels good. It gives me pleasure. And pleasure isn't always rational, is it?”

“No, Captain.”

“You used to think pleasure was irrelevant. Is pleasure irrelevant, Seven? Hmm?” she asked, giving her ass a quick swat.

“No, Captain,” she moaned. “ _Captain_...”

Her voice was laden with a tone of desperation and desire Kathryn never would have considered the former drone capable of before.

“ _Seven_ ,” she whispered back, her voice sultry.

She moved her hand lower and dipped her fingers through slick folds, causing Seven to gasp softly.

“Do you want this, Seven?” Kathryn murmured, teasing her opening with one finger. “Did your fantasies include this? Include me... _fucking_ you?”

“Captain,” Seven gasped in surprise at hearing such an obscene word from her lips. “Yes, Captain...please...”

“That's right, beautiful girl. Beg,” she crooned, slipping just the tip of her finger into that hot silky place.

“P-please, Captain, please, penetrate me deeper with your finger. Please...please _fuck me_ , Captain,” she begged unabashedly.

Kathryn groaned and slid her finger all the way inside, as deep as she could. She'd never felt anything in the universe like the feeling of being enveloped in Seven. It was amazing. Incredible.

She withdrew her finger slowly only to slide it back in at the last minute. Seven whimpered as she moved her hips to meet her thrusts.

“C-captain,” she panted. “Captain, captain.”

Over and over like a prayer. Kathryn felt the ache between her own legs intensify but at the moment she was more considered with Seven. She knew the blonde was close.

“Yes Seven, cum for me. That's my girl, my good girl. Cum now, Seven.”

Her words sent Seven over the edge and Kathryn felt the silken walls clamp down on her finger. When she saw Seven's legs trembling she hooked her other arm around her waist and held her steady as wave after wave of pleasure went through Seven's thin body.

When she went limp, Kathryn withdrew her finger. She sat on the couch and pulled Seven into her lap to kiss her while she came down. She kissed her damp forehead, her eyelids, her ocular implant, her nose, then her lips.

“Thank you, Captain,” Seven whispered, then returned the kiss. The kiss deepened and Kathryn felt a wave of searing pleasure. Her breasts ached to be touched, there was a throbbing between her legs. But she didn't want to push Seven too fast.

“Please, Captain,” Seven murmured in between kisses.

“What, beautiful?” she asked, her hands on Seven's hips.

“May I use my mouth to bring you to orgasm please, Captain?” Seven asked with what could only be described as a coy smile. Kathryn groaned as the words sent a rush through her.

“God yes,” she said, pulling Seven harder against her for a kiss.

She felt Seven's hands on the clasp of her pants and lifted herself to facilitate their removal.

“Will you stand a moment please, Captain?”

Kathryn acquiesced and stood. Seven dropped to her knees in front of her and Kathryn groaned again in appreciation of the arrangement.

She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as Seven unfastened her pants. She wasted no time in removing them, along with the captain's underwear. Seven nuzzled the auburn curls between Kathryn's thighs, causing her to fall back onto the couch.

Without hesitation, Seven ripped her pants and underwear the rest of the way off. She grasped her thighs and parted them, maneuvering herself in between them. The feeling of Seven's metal-tipped fingers on her skin was far more erotic than it should have been. When Seven licked the length of her slit, Kathryn bit her lip. She was burning up with need but she did not want to cum too quickly. She wanted to enjoy it, make it last...but it had been so many years now and not even Mark had made her feel like this. No man had.

\ Seven moved her tongue away from her clitoris as if she were a mind reader. She explored every inch of Kathryn's sex with her mouth. She kissed her way from her thigh back to her labia, parting them with just the tip of her tongue. Then licked her length again with her tongue flattened.

“Good...good girl, Seven,” Kathryn panted, and when Seven darted her tongue inside of her she let out a cry of delight. Seven hummed with pleasure as she circled the opening with her tongue before penetrating her again.

“Oh my God, Seven! Fuck me with your tongue, yes, that's my girl,” Kathryn cried, arching her hips off the couch. Seven teased her entrance a moment longer before she licked her way back to Kathryn's clitoris. She stroked it languidly with the flat, soft part of her tongue until Kathryn was groaning insistently. She buried her hands in Seven's hair, urging her harder against her sex. Seven fastened her lips around it and Kathryn knew she was done for.

“Yes, Seven, suck me. Harder. Fuck...I'm going to – yesss,” she hissed, then clenched her jaw to keep from screaming as a tidal wave of an orgasm crashed down on her.

When Kathryn could open her eyes she looked down to see Seven looking up at her with an expression of wonder. The same expression she'd had when she saw the Omega molecule stabilize.

“You are beautiful, Kathryn,” Seven said, kissing the inside of her thigh.

“Thank you,” Kathryn chuckled, stroking her blonde hair. Seven rested her head on Kathryn's thigh, gazing up at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

“You said...'my girl'. Am I?” Seven asked softly. “Am I your girl?”

“Yes,” Kathryn murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Aren't you? Do you want to be?”

“Yes, Kathryn. I think I have always been yours,” Seven said, sapphire eyes sparkling.

“Good. My good girl.”

“May I make you climax with my mouth again, Captain?”

“No...not yet. Go lay on my bed and wait for me,” she ordered.

“Yes Captain,” Seven said and obeyed.

Kathryn put a privacy lock on her quarters and set both of their combadges to Unavailable. They would only be disturbed if there was a Red Alert. Then she stripped off the rest of her uniform and followed her young lover into the bedroom.

 

THE END

 


End file.
